theransomliteraturefandomcom-20200214-history
Kemadri
Kemadri is the Halfling city as seen in the short story "Peregrin Old-Fur: Captured".Peregrin Old-Fur is not technically a resident of the city as he lives just outside the city on a farm. The city is primarily halflings, but other races such as humans and elves and dwarves are known to live here. In the middle of the city lies a statue of Reen. Reen was a halfling rogue who led the first battle for Kemadri. After succeeding the battle, Reen and a few followers headed into Destrung to kill the dark magician Tylovine, the one who led the Attack on Kemadri. Reen was never seen again. The Goblin War The Goblin war was led by Tylovine, who wanted revenge on Kemadri. Two battles took place within The Goblin War: "The Attack on Kemadri" and the second "Battle for Kemadri". The Attack on Kemadri Tylovine was raised by goblins as a child, and when he tried to live in Kemadri, he was rejected. Enraged, he gathered an army together and led the first battle. Reen was then called to defend the city of Kemadri. He gathered an army and the battle began. After the halflings took down the goblins, they banished Tylovine into the forest "where he belonged". Tylovine cast a dark spell on the forest that would trap anyone who decided to enter, thus creating Destrung. The forest was very shadowy and filled with goblins, stalwarts, and trees that could grow at any point. At this point, Kemadri built a wall around the city to prevent a second attack. Reen and some followers headed into Destrung to kill Tylovine. They found Tylovine in a cave, where Tylovine would torture them and eventually kill them. Tylovine began to capture halflings, wandering elves, dwarves, and humans in this cave and would force them to work for him. These people would make weapons and armor for him. One of the longest lasting cave members was known at Hortamus, the blue dragonborn. Peregrin eventually became one of these cave members. The Second Battle for Kemadri The second battle started when Tylovine announced that he would attack the city once again, but with a more improved army to the cave members. Instead of raiding the city with his goblin army, Tylovine would also attack the city with his gauntlets. When these gauntlets smacked the ground simultaneously, they would create a massive earthquake. Peregrin then planned to attack Tylovine before he had the opportunity to attack the city. Peregrin planned to throw a bomb into a portal where the Goblin army stood and close the portal so Tylovine couldn't escape. The plan became unsuccessful when Tylovine threw the bomb away from the goblin army. A massive fight struck out in the cave between the goblins and the cave members. Peregrin then went to find Hortamus where he found Tylovine fighting him. Peregrin eventually fought Tylovine and killed him, relieving the spell from Destrung, but that did not mean that the war was over. The goblin army proceeded to attack the city. Peregrin ordered elves from Silenora and the Goblin Hunters to help defend the city. Peregrin found a man that would help build the goblin hunters while him and his brother were gone. After Tylovine's death, Baris felt it was his responsibility to take down the city. Baris was eventually killed by a human that worked for Peregrin and the gauntlets exploded in the air. It destroyed a few houses and burned Reen's statue, but the city was still intact. Peregrin joined in the final wave of goblins to attack them. The battle ended when the last goblin was killed. The city made a statue for Peregrin, respecting his leadership and bravery.